Mischief and the Redhead
by halfshapefan
Summary: What happens when Loki meets Terra? Well, that's why we now have this little fic.
1. Chapter 1

Loki made sure to hide himself from sight as he quickly made his way down palace hallways and stopped at an intersection. According to reports, she had been heading this way when they found her. And they hadn't been able to stop her.

A good trickster had always caught his attention. He saw no reason it shouldn't now.

The click of boots on the hallway floor floated within his listening range, and Loki smiled to himself. He wondered what she would do if he surprised her. Fight or flight became a strong reflex when startled, and he wanted to find out which she leaned toward. How people reacted said a lot about them.

She passed him with a rush of red hair and a slight breeze, and Loki allowed himself to turn visible again. He cleared his throat.

She spun on him, knives drawn, and settled into a defensive position.

Loki chuckled. "Put them away, mortal. I'll not harm you."

"You're Loki," she deduced. Quick, for a mortal woman. She didn't put the knives away, but rather relaxed and let them hang at her sides. "Last I read, you were a dead man."

"Wrong on two counts. I'm not dead," he pushed off the wall and advanced on her, "and I am far more than just a man."

The girl rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She turned on her heel and stomped off.

Didn't have time? Whatever could she mean? He was king, and she would make time to answer his questions. Whether she wanted to or not, he would not give her an option.

He stormed after her. "That is all you have to say?"

"You wanted something else?"

"Plenty of things," Loki purred. She ignored him. Not something he was used to. "A lady of stature would retaliate to that overt flirtation."

"Hmm." She shrugged. "Maybe I'm not a lady of stature, then."

"You are certainly not a woman of low stature, either. I've met those and they throw themselves at me. Can't help it, I suppose. No, you are confident and... well-sorted."

She shook her head and rolled her shoulders back. "Honey, you're barking up the wrong tree. Although, I'll take the compliment." She tossed him a glance, and her blue eyes sparked mischievously.

He liked mischief. However, he didn't understand where she had come from. So he did the civil thing. He asked. "You should not even know of Asgard. Why are you here?"

"Asgard," she peered around a corner, found the way clear, and clicked off toward a large double door, "is harboring someone I really hate. Trust me, it's better if you just let me take care of him and I'll be on my merry way."

"Trust you?"

"Haven't you heard? Redheads are impossible." She tossed her long hair.

Loki smiled and lagged behind to study her further. She was an expert with the knives, occasionally twirling them as if it was an absentminded habit. "Are they? I would love for you to show me how impossible they can be."

She faltered, paused. Then, "I'm married."

"As am I. Happily?"

She snickered. "Could be."

"Pity." Loki eyed her again, taking in the slim form. The flush of youth in her pale skin. He had stolen another man's bride before. He could do it again, if he so desired. "What is your name, mortal?"

She stopped before the doors and placed her hands on the pulls. Ducked her head, then tossed her hair to look back over her shoulder. "My name is Terra."


	2. Chapter 2

"Terra," Loki repeated, mostly to himself.

The girl quirked an eyebrow and yanked on the door pulls. The giant gilded barriers swung toward her. "Seriously. Leave me alone, unless you want to be cut to shreds by the end of this."

"That would be very ambitious of you." The calm, almost seductive way she sauntered down the hall should have been illegal. It just wasn't fair. Loki cleared his throat, but didn't avert his gaze. He never could resist a challenge, especially in the form of a woman such as this. "How did you manage to invade the palace, hmm?"

"Your security on teleportation is surprisingly lacking." Terra shrugged, then stopped. "Are you going to call off that guard in the next intersection, or am I going to have to stab him?"

How had she known about the guard? Asgardian blueprints didn't leave the planet, and he could assure himself she had never been there before. If she had, she would know where she was headed. It might be tactful to tell the guard to stand down. On the other hand, he almost wanted to see what she would do with those knives she wielded. Unable to make up his mind, he shrugged.

"Typical male." Terra marched forward, headed straight for the intersection.

The guard stepped from the side hall and held his spear at the ready. Loki knew the man would protect the palace at any cost. Though he wanted to see what the girl would do, the people wouldn't take kindly to his letting a palace guard get stabbed right in front of his eyes. Loki waved a hand to dismiss the man.

The guard backed off, bowed, and retreated.

"Good call," Terra tossed over her shoulder. "For a second there, I thought I would have to uselessly incapacitate him. Would have been a shame. He probably has a family."

"Yes, probably." Loki barely registered her comments. Where did she think she was going? She stormed through the halls as though she owned the place, which she most definitely did not. She spoke to him as though they were equals. He began to wish they were. "Where, pray tell, do you believe this hated foe is hiding?"

"I never said he was a foe." She pulled open double doors and pointed down the dark staircase. "And I believe he's down here."

"Odin's dungeon." The place he carefully filed away royal adversaries. There weren't many down there. Three, at most. None she could be interested in... could she? "What do you plan to do with this... man? Once you find him."

"Stabbing him had crossed my mind." Terra started down, more sure of herself on these stairs than Loki. "Although I am a big fan of poison. And it might feel liberating to strangle him."

Violent, wasn't she? Loki chuckled and took the stairs two at a time to keep up with her. "I would hate to see what you do to your enemies, if this man is your friend."

"Never said he was a friend, either."

"He must be one. Friend or foe. Which is he?" This girl spoke in riddles, and yet he enjoyed them. He would love to see what she would do in other situations. Situations where she was not in charge and not on a mission like this.

Terra tossed him a grin. "It's not that simple. Sometimes he's a friend, sometimes he's a foe. It depends on the day."

"And today?"

"I don't know yet." She descended the last step and made her way into the dark passage.

Loki followed apprehensively. If she attempted to hurt one of the prisoners, he might have to restrain her. As tempting as that option was, he would rather just observe her for the time being. He liked to know how a person reacted before he invaded their personal space.

Terra stalked her way to the very back of the hall, the very last holding cell on the right. White walls reflected golden light from its entrance. She stopped to stare past the light, to the single man sprawled inside.

Loki peered over her shoulder, sure to stay hidden in the darkness behind her. The man didn't look uncomfortable. In fact... was he... asleep? He sat with his legs protruding in front of him and his head leaned back against the wall. His eyes remained closed, his arms folded over his chest. He wasn't ungainly or ugly, by any means. Brown hair, tall build, muscles. Still, Loki didn't see what the redhead saw in the man as a friend or foe.

Terra snapped her fingers loudly. "Hey, bozo, wake up. We're going home."


End file.
